Unnamed Encounter
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "What's your name?" she whispered to him. "Jason," he muttered, closing his eyes.


Unnamed Encounter

Author Note: Greetings to all who read! This is Pooffoop1 attempting at another PJO fanfic. My last one didn't do very well….:(. But this is an encounter that was never metioned. Inspired from Fading Yesterday by percabeth77. (So cute!) Enjoy!

Seven year old Annabeth could feel her heartbeat as she raced. Fourteen year old Luke and twelve year old Thalia raced slightly ahead of her, so she was struggling to keep up. They were bigger and stronger than her, she'd learned already, but she was determined to keep up.

The icy air clawed her face, making her squint her gray eyes. The two suddenly stopped, and she about crashed into Luke. Regaining her bearings, she gazed before them.

"This ground is very weak," Luke mumbled, "be careful."

Thalia's fingers closed around her small hand. The three slowly desended the steep hill, taking small steps. Something landed on Annabeth's nose, and she looked up, startled. It was just a butterfly, and she resisted the urge to chase it. She had to prove useful to her new family.

A low growl split the air. Her gray eyes widened as Thalia's grip tightened.

"Wolves," she mumbled to the young girl, "stay perfectly still."

The three were like statues, the icy air wrapping around her. White and gray wolves circled them, curious. One young one sniffed Annabeth's back, and she tensed slightly. Suddenly, it pounced on her back. She screamed and lost her footing.

The young girl tumbled down the cliff, feet over head. She heard Thalia and Luke scream faintly as she bounced along. Her throat forgot to work, so she fell silently. She finally came to a halt at four white feet.

Trembling in fear, she dared to look up. An old wolves face gazed her, it's eyes looking at her with wisdom.

"N-n-nice do-doggie," she shivered.

It let out a few barks, and a boy came up to her. He was maybe four with snow caked hair and ice blue eyes. He only wore a fur pelt that looked quite warm and inviting to Annabeth, who was cold as the snow in his hair.

He sniffed her, which she found disturbing. Barking like a wolf to the dog, he nuzzled her with his nose. Getting to her shaky legs, she tried to retreat. But he moved quickly to block her way. Shrieking, she attempting to run away the other direction.

But he blocked her and finally caught her shirt edge with his teeth. Shivering, she cowered.

"P-please," she whispered, "do-don't h-hurt m-me."

"I mean not," he was slow to speak, as if he had not used words in a long time, "want to bring you home."

"I have no home," warm tears threatened to spill over, "all I have is my family."

He pointed to the two forms at the far top of the cliff with his nose.

"I will take you," he replied, "come."

He began to climb up the snow with no covering. He didn't even act like it bothered him. She looked at the pack of wolves behind her, who were all in a warm huddle to sleep.

_Must be warm, _she though longing for warmth.

"Come?" the boy inquired to her.

"Y-yes," she followed him.

Well, she tried. Her feet kept slipping as she attempting to climb up. He finally noticed, and began to push her from behind. Heart racing in discomfort, she tried harder to get up.

"Stay," he finally spoke, "sit."

She did, thus almost freezing her tail off. He went back down to the pack, and she felt her eyes widen. Was he going to leave her to freeze?

_Oh, please come down here Luke and Thalia, _she thought with a gulp, _don't let me freeze. _

Suddenly, she was staring into ice blue eyes. Alarmed, she began to back up. Snow whirling, she tumbled down the cliff into the snow drift. Colder than ever, she closed her eyes and prepared to freeze.

"Up," she felt him try and get her up, "need warm."

Reluctant, she got up. He led her to the heap of fur and warmth in the snow. Blinking, she followed him. She soon found herself in the middle, surrounded by warmth and affection. Warm tongues warmed up her chilled skin and the blanket of sleep slowly wrapped around her.

She heard a soft yip as the leader wolf leaned against her. The boy got beside her, and they had a conversation with wolf talk. The boy nodded, and she fell asleep. She looked a little reluctant to have Annabeth around, but she seemed content for the moment.

Grateful, knowing he had saved her, she whispered, "What is your name?"

"Jason," he replied, closing his eyes.

She closed her eyes as well, and she was soon asleep. She was awake when she heard voices calling her name. Looking up, Annabeth saw Thalia and Luke looking for her. Concern was written across their faces.

"She's got to be somewhere," Thalia looked stressed, "there's a blizzard coming and we've got to find her!"

"I know," Luke gulped, "come on!"

Annabeth looked around. The wolf pack had left her, and now coldness was going around her.

"Luke! Thalia!" she screamed in relief, running toward them.

"Annabeth!" the two embraced her, warming her with their bodies.

She wondered if it all been a dream. After all, there was no sign of wolves being around. As Luke hefted her up on his shoulder, she looked into the snowy wind. She saw the figure of Jason, but she dismissed it. After all, she was freezing.

It must have been a dream….

**9 years later… **

Annabeth watched Leo build a machine. It was going to take the Hephastis demigods a little while to build it, but it would lead her to Percy, her boyfriend. The thought of him being in danger sent chills up her spine.

"Yo, Annabeth!" Leo looked at her as he built, "is this good postion?"

"To the right at a 90 degree angle!" she replied.

She couldn't help but remember that snowy night as the cool air kissed her skin. She longed for the warmth of Percy, but for now it was gone. She couldn't wait for him to be home.

"You look cold," Jason was suddenly beside her, a blanket around him and Piper.

He sat beside on a tree stump to her left. Piper sat on her right, and the blanket rested around her. She felt as warm as she did nine years ago between them. Her left was warmer than her right, and she felt secure with him.

Percy was always hers. But she felt better with him around her, providing warmth. Could he be the one who tried to help her long ago? Maybe it hadn't been a dream….

Shaking her head, she kept her thoughts on Leo. She couldn't think about that. That encounter was better unnamed.

Author Note: Review please, and now I will tell you a corny ending: The End.


End file.
